Undefinition
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Hubungan mereka tak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata. Tapi hanya waktu dan perasaan membuncah di dada yang bisa menjawabnya./ Warnings Inside/ AoKaga/ MPREG/ DLDR


**Undefinition**

**Pair: AoKaga pastinya. Slight AkaFuri**

**Rated: T+ untuk adegan kekerasan dan gak pantas dilihat anak kecil.**

**Warning: Omegaverse, sho-ai, OOC, typo, dll.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Like? LET'S PARTY, BABY! *digebuk se-RT***

~~oo00oo~~

"Daiki, salah seorang pegawaiku menghilang. Cari dia."

Dan perkataan Akashi adalah absolut.

Aomine Daiki—seorang alpha dengan rambut biru tua—berhenti meminum kopi hitamnya dan menatap sahabatnya.

"Pegawaimu? Siapa?"

Akashi menatap datar pemuda dim dihadapannya. Ditatap ganas seperti itu membuat nyali Aomine perlahan menciut.

Akashi merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan foto seorang pemuda berambut merah api dengan degradasi hitam dibawahnya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan bahwa sikapnya seperti binatang liar, namun tak menutupi jati dirinya.

"Omega, heh?" ujar Aomine. "Dimana aku harus mencarinya?"

"Dimanapun. Cari sampai ketemu." Ujar Akashi final.

Dan Aomine tau itu adalah absolut.

Aomine mengangguk mengerti. Ia tau percuma menolak karena perkataan Akashi bukanlah permintaan tolong, melainkan perintah.

"Cari dia sampai dapat. Kalau bisa tanpa luka sedikitpun. Soal biaya, aku sudah mentransfernya ke rekeningmu. Kalau kurang kau tinggal lapor padaku." Ujar Akashi sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Whoaa…sampai sebegitunya. Memang orang ini siapamu? Hanya pegawai biasa kan?"

Akashi diam dan menatap keluar jendela. Melihat langit Tokyo yang luas dan biru. Pandangan seperti—sendu? Kesepian? Entahlah. Yang pasti ia jarang melihat tatapan itu dari iris _heterochromatic _Akashi.

"Cari dia, Daiki. Kalau kau sudah menemukannya, akan kuceritakan semuanya." Kata Akashi. Aomine mengangguk mengerti.

~~oo00oo~~

Sepanjang perjalanan, Aomine merenung. Ia sudah mengambil uang untuk biaya perjalanan dari Akashi. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Akashi memberinya limaratus juta yen! Itu bisa membuat Aomine merasakan bangku sekolah dari dasar lagi! Aomine tak habis pikir, ia belum pernah melihat Akashi mengeluarkan segala hal demi orang lain. Terlebih, ini seorang omega.

Aomine bahkan tak ingat Akashi punya pegawai seorang omega. Aomine tak pernah melihatnya. Mendengar namanya pun tak pernah. Nama Kagami Taiga sangat asing di telinganya.

Entah kenapa, sepasang kaki Aomine membawanya ke sebuah kota kecil yang agak jauh dari Tokyo. Entah kenapa Aomine merasakan suasana kebaratan seperti film koboy murahan yang suka ditonton sahabatnya, Kise Ryouta. Ditambah suasana yang sepi dan jarang orang lewat. Gawat, kalau begini Aomine tak bisa bertanya.

Beruntung saat itu ada seorang pria tua yang lewat. Aomine menghela napas. Beruntungnya ia.

"Eeehm… permisi." Ujar Aomine mencoba sopan.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pria tua itu.

"Apa anda pernah melihat orang ini?" tanya Aomine sambil menyodorkan foto Kagami.

"Aah… maaf, aku tak melihatnya. Tapi mungkin orang di bar sana tau." Ujar pria tua itu sambil menunjuk bar di ujung jalan.

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih banyak." Kata Aomine sambil beranjak menuju bar.

Begitu Aomine membuka pintu bar, ia disapa oleh seorang bartender berambut hitam sebahu. Sorot matanya memberi kesan licik dan kejam. Tapi alis matanya yang tebal membuat Aomine menahan tawa. Ada sebuah papan nama kecil di dadanya. Hanamiya Makoto.

"Selamat datang." Ujar bartender itu sambil membersihkan gelas-gelas.

"Ah, aku ingin bertanya. Apa anda pernah melihat orang ini?" tanya Aomine sambil menyerahkan kembali foto yang dibawanya. Bartender itu melihat sejenak foto tersebut.

"Aaah… kau ingin menawar Rose?"

"Hah?" Aomine mengernyit tak mengerti.

"_Well_, foto itu. Dia Rose. Baru datang beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi sudah banyak yang menawarnya dan ingin memilikinya. Datang saja malam ini dan ikuti acaranya. Kalau kau beruntung, mungkin kau bisa memilikinya." Jelas bartender itu—Hanamiya.

"A-apa? Katakan, dimana tempatnya!" desak Aomine. Aomine sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ada perasaan takut di dadanya.

"_Man_, kau tau? Informasi itu tidak murah…" kata Hanamiya dengan seringaian nakal. Aomine sempat terdiam.

"… A-akan kubayar berapapun." Ujar Aomine mantap. Hanamiya tersenyum dan mengacungkan 5 jari.

"Aku mau segitu. Kau bisa?" tantang Hanamiya.

"… hah?"

"Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak masalah. Toh, bukan aku yang rugi."

"T-tunggu! Untuk informasi orang sampai harus membayar limaratus ribu yen (*****)?! Memang kau pikir uang bisa datang dari langit?!" protes Aomine. Bartender itu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Yah… itu terserah kau. Asal kau tau, biayaku termasuk murah." Kata Hanamiya dan kembali membersihkan gelasnya.

"Aaah… baiklah! Baiklah!" Aomine mengalah dan merogoh dompetnya. Seringai kemenangan muncul di wajah Hanamiya. Aomine memberikan sejumlah uang padanya. "Nih! Sekarang, katakan!"

"Baik. Kau bisa ke toko Clover, disanalah akan diadakan pelelangan." Ujar Hanamiya sambil mengantongkan uang dari Aomine.

"Toko Clover, oke! Terimakasih!" ujar Aomine dan beranjak pergi. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum berbalik, "Dimana itu?"

Hanamiya hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria. Baru sekali ini ia bertemu makhluk dengan otak Pentium satu membeli informasi darinya.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan orang lain, kau pasti diperas. Oke, karena aku baik, maka akan kuberitahukan tempatnya. Asal kau beli segelas _Sherry_." Tawar Hanamiya, lagi-lagi dengan seringai.

Aomine habis kesabaran. Ia langsung menjedukkan kepala bartender itu ke meja. Aomine memang terkenal lebih mengandalkan otot daripada otak.

"Dengar, idiot! Itu sama saja. Jadi lebih baik kau beritahu aku atau kau akan kupenggal disini, sekarang juga." Ancam Aomine.

"Whoa, whoa. _Easy, man_… _fine_! Tempatnya beberapa blok dari sini. Akan kugambar petanya." Kata Hanamiya sambil menggambar-gambar peta dan memberikannya pada Aomine. Aomine menerimanya kasar dan beranjak pergi.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda." Ujar Hanamiya. Aomine mendecih.

"Lagipula itu uang palsu. Senang menipumu, anak muda." Ujar Aomine.

"Dan kau pikir ada toko Clover di daerah ini?" kata Hanamiya sambil tersenyum manis. Manis sekali.

"Heh, menurutmu?" ujar Aomine sambil menyeringai.

"Yasudah, silahkan saja cari. Aku yakin kau tak akan menemukannya." Tantang Hanamiya.

"_Ciao, Idiota_." Kata Aomine sambil pergi menjauh.

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

~~oo00oo~~

"Bagaimana? Ketemu tokonya?"

Kini Aomine duduk kembali di bar tersebut. Ia menempelkan kepalanya di meja bar dan dihadiahi tatapan mengejek dari sang bartender menyebalkan dihadapannya.

"Diam kau!" sungut Aomine dengan kepala masih berciuman dengan meja bar yang dingin.

"Mau tambah minumannya? Atau beli informasi lagi?" tawar Hanamiya, lagi.

"Beli informasi dari kau setara dengan jual harga diri." Sungut Aomine lagi dengan aura suram disekelilingnya.

"_Well… whatever_." Hanamiya kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Saat Aomine masih menunduk dan memikirkan cara selamat dari guntingan maut Akashi, seseorang dengan jas mahal menghampiri meja.

"Tequilla satu gelas."

"Silakan, limapuluh ribu yen. Harap tunggu di ruangan biasa."

Setelah bartender itu bicara, orang itupun pergi entah kemana. Aomine mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ruangan biasa?" selidik Aomine. Hanamiya diam saja dan meracik minuman untuk pelanggannya. Tak lama, seorang gadis dengan pakaian minim masuk ke dalam bar.

"Yuuhuu~~ Apa semua sudah kumpul? Aku belum ketinggalan kan? Ah, Blue Baby satu gelas yah." Cerocos gadis itu. Aomine duga itu adalah pelacur.

"Tenang nona. Anda belum tertinggal. Silakan, tujuhpuluh ribu yen. Akan saya 'antar' nanti." Jawab Hanamiya ramah.

"_Sankyuu_~~" ujar gadis itu sambil pergi entah kemana.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Aomine langsung menjedukkan kepala Hanamiya ke lemari gelas "Kau punya tiga detik, kawan."

Hanamiya meringis, merasakan gelas-gelas kaca menembus dahinya, "Kau tidak akan bisa memaksa dengan kekerasan, kawan. Dan kaulah yang perlu tiga detik untuk melepaskanku."

Setelah bartender licik tersebut mengatakan hal itu, seorang _bodyguard _dan _assassin_ masuk dan menodongkan pistol dan _kotachi _ke kepala dan leher Aomine. Aomine membeku sesaat sebelum mendecih.

"Che. Kau benar-benar licik." Gumam Aomine

"Jadi, bisa kita berbisnis baik-baik?" tanya Hanamiya dengan seringaian licik terlukis di wajahnya.

"Silahkan saja. Tapi kalau kau menipu sekali lagi, aku benar-benar akan melemparkan segepok uang palsu padamu."

"Siapa duluan yang menipu, heh?"

"Baiklah, katakan saja dan aku lepaskan kau."

"Pertama, kau harus tau dimana posisimu. Lepaskan aku dan mari berbisnis. Atau kau ingin berbisnis dengan otak terburai?"

Bersamaan dengan seringaian licik yang semakin lebar di wajah sang bartender, pelatuk pistol makin ditarik, siap menghancurkan isi kepala Aomine yang tak seberapa kapan saja.

"Sampai kau lari, aku yang akan menembakmu." Ancam Aomine.

"Hei. Ini bar-KU, kau tau. Baiklah, biaya informasi limaratus ribu yen."

Aomine terdiam. Sepertinya keputusannya salah untuk kembali bernegoisasi dengan bartender pemeras satu ini. Tapi dia lebih memilih diperas daripada disiksa gunting Akashi yang pasti akan menyayat-nyayat jantungnya perlahan. Aomine mengalah dan mengeluarkan lembaran uang dan memberikannya pada Hanamiya. Hanamiya menghitung dan memeriksa uang yang diberikan Aomine.

"Baik, ini asli. Rose merupakan produk utama dalam pelelangan di toko Clover. Nah, mau pesan minum?" tawar Hanamiya.

"Tak perlu." Kata Aomine, singkat.

"Hee… serius? Nanti kau tidak tau dimana toko clover loh."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak terima pemerasan."

"Aku ini sedang membantumu, bukan memerasmu."

"Aku sudah bayar padamu, idiot!"

"Itu hanya untuk informasi. Sudah kubilang, pesanlah segelas minuman. Diva vodka masih ada."

Aomine terdiam. Nampak menimbang-nimbang. Lebih takut dikebiri, ia terima tawaran Hanamiya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah, silakan delapanpuluhsembilan ribu yen." Ujar Hanamiya sambil membuatkan minuman untuk Aomine. "Mari, saya antar ke tempat dimana anda bisa menikmati minuman ini."

"Hm." Gumam Aomine. Ia belum pernah minum minuman beralkohol meski ia selalu diajak ke klub malam oleh teman-temannya, ia tak pernah ikut minum. Ia tak punya uang lebih.

"Sebelumnya harap dibayar di muka."

Aomine mendecak kesal, "Dasar mata duitan. Nih! Sisanya untukmu!" sungut Aomine sambil memberikan uang sembilanpuluh ribu yen.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda." Ujar Hanamiya. Ia buka pintu bawah tanah. Aomine nyaris mangap melihatnya. "Selamat menikmati." Hanamiya memberi minuman pada Aomine dan meninggalkannya. Seorang pelayan datang dan menunjukan tempat duduk untuk Aomine tepat d idepan panggung. Pelanggan lainnya membisiki Aomine sedangkan yang dibisiki mengeluarkan tatapan maut terbaiknya.

"Daaaannn~~~ Saatnya yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba~~~ Inilah Rose~~~" suara dari MC menyadarkan Aomine. Sosok pemuda berambut merah api dibawa paksa oleh dua orang _bodyguard _langsung menarik perhatian Aomine.

"Ini minggu terakhir penawaran Rose. Tawaran terakhir untuknya adalah ¥3.475.800 oleh tuan Haizaki. Ada yang berani menawar lebih? ¥3.480.000?"

Suara riuh orang saling menawarkan harga tinggi tak dihiraukan Aomine. Mata _navy blue_nya terpaku dengan sosok yang nampak menunduk diam ketakutan didepan sana. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Semakin ia dengar, tawaran orang semakin tinggi. Aomine harus bertaruh. Dia menatap kembali uang yang diberikan Akashi padanya. Ia memikirkan harga yang tak bisa ditandingi orang lain.

"Yak! ¥4.500.000 oleh tuan Haizaki lagi. Ada yang menawar lebih? Satu… dua… ti—"

"Aku! ¥6.500.000!"

Suasana hening. Semua menatap Aomine yang tiba-tiba mengacungkan diri dengan berani.

"Uwoohh! Enamjutalimaratus ribu oleh tuan hitam disebelah sana! Tawaran yang sangat tinggi! Ada yang berani menawar lebih?"

"SIAPA YANG LU BILANG ITEM, HAAAHH?!" protes Aomine. Namun sepertinya sang MC tak menghiraukan protesan Aomine.

"Tak ada? Satu… dua… tiga. Yak! Terjual pada tuan hitam disana!" seru sang MC sambil mengetukan palu. "Harap urus administrasinya di belakang." Ujar sang MC. Aomine mendecih kesal. Sedangkan pelanggan lain menatapnya heran, aneh, dan iri.

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah selesai mengurusi administrasi yang sangat tak penting (menurut Aomine), Aomine membawa Kagami ke dalam rangkulannya dan beranjak pergi dari bar laknat itu, tak memperdulikan siulan nakal dari bartender pemeras bernama Hanamiya itu. Aomine menatap Kagami yang terus menggenggam ujung bajunya erat seperti anak kecil yang habis dimarahi oleh ayahnya.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu."

Kagami terdiam dan mengangguk. Aomine menghela napas. Percuma saja, Kagami tak mengenalnya. Pasti sulit untuk percaya pada ucapannya meski Aomine menjadi orang paling jujur di dunia.

Di perjalanan, Kagami diam saja. ia tak bicara banyak. Aomine mencoba mencairkan suasana dan mengajak Kagami mengobrol dan bertanya tentang Kagami. Namun hanya dibalas anggukan, gelengan, dan gumaman kecil. Aomine menyerah dan memutuskan untuk fokus ke jalanan.

Aomine menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan kediaman besar keluarga Akashi. Aomine menatap Kagami yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan ketakutan.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai…" ujar Aomine.

"… dimana…?" tanya Kagami dengan suara parau. Aomine hanya menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu dimana?"

"… tidak. Tidak ada."

Aomine menghela napas dan mematikan mobilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini rumah Akashi."

Kagami mengangkat kepalanya mendengar nama Akashi, namun ia tak menatap Aomine.

"Seijuurou… dimana dia?! Kau mengenalnya?!"

"Ee… itu… aku…"

"Kumohon… siapapun kau, kau pasti mengenalnya kan? Kumohon, bawa aku kepadanya…" ujar Kagami dengan suara paraunya. Aomine menghela napas dan menggandeng Kagami masuk ke rumah Akashi.

Sesampainya didepan pintu ruangan Akashi, Aomine langsung membuka pintunya. Disana, sudah ada Akashi yang masih berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas dokumen. Akashi mendongak dan menemukan Aomine sudah menggandeng Kagami bersamanya. Akashi langsung mendekati Kagami dan memeluknya.

"Seijuurou…" ujar Kagami lirih sambil memeluk Akashi erat.

"Taiga… syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Aomine hanya menatap kedua orang yang sama-sama berambut merah itu. Aomine menghela napas. Setidaknya ia selamat dari gunting maut Akashi.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mengembalikannya, Daiki." Kata Akashi menyadarkan Aomine dari lamunannya.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan, Akashi." Sungut Aomine.

"Apa itu?" tanya Akashi.

"Siapa dia ini?"

Akashi terdiam, ia mendudukkan Kagami di sofa dan memberinya segelas air. Kagami menerimanya dan meminumnya perlahan. Akashi mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"…dia sepupuku."

"Oh, hanya sepupumu…" gumam Aomine. "Lalu, kenapa dia ini? Sejak tadi dia hanya menatap kosong semua yang ditemuinya. Apa dia punya semacam trauma?"

Kalimat Aomine membuat Akashi kembali terdiam. Ia menggenggam tangan Kagami. Kagami yang merasakan maksud Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Matanya buta karena kecelakaan."

Aomine tercekat. Rasa-rasanya ia jadi mengerti kenapa Akashi ingin sekali ia kembali.

"Tapi untung saja aku cepat, kalau tidak…"

"Kalau tidak apa, Daiki?"

Aomine ingin sekali mengutuk mulutnya yang tak pernah bisa dikontrol. Kini ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Akashi.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Daiki?" selidik Akashi. Sepasang mata Akashi menatap ganas Aomine. Aomine menatap Kagami dan berbisik pada Akashi.

"Aku menemukannya di tempat pelelangan…"

Akashi terbelalak. Seandainya ia tak punya wibawa mungkin ia sudah menjerit. Akashi menghela napas.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih, Daiki… jadi, kau ingin apa sebagai tanda terimakasih?" tanya Akashi.

"Hah?! Tidak perlu!"

"Tidak apa-apa… aku juga ingin berterimakasih padamu." Ujar Kagami. Desakan kedua saudara sepupu ini tak bisa ia tolak. Sungguh.

"Eeeeh… eum… baiklah… bagaimana… kalau aku menikahi sepupumu ini saja?" tanya Aomine.

.

.

.

"Hah?!"

**~~~TBC~~~**

(*): Silahkan dikalikan 120 rupiah.

Hallo pembaca setia fic (abal) Nurrafa~~ ketemu lagi~~ tee hee… ups. Dee, tolong jauhkan kecoak-kecoak terbang itu dari gue. Gue sadar ini seharusnya oneshot, tapi sepertinya kepanjangan untuk dijadikan oneshot, mana mood ngetik angst gue ilang sejak Kurobas Kost-Kostan diturunkan (DILARANG PROMOSI OI AUTHOR!)

Jadi… karena author ilang mood angst, maaf bila agak nganeh jadinya. *nunduk* Dan untuk bahasa-bahasa yang menghina Aomine maafkan saya. Saya sebenernya gak ada maksud nyelipin kalimat yang bikin ngakak. *tabok tangan sendiri*

Jadi… RnR?


End file.
